


Transcending Time

by ladyville



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyville/pseuds/ladyville
Summary: The story of the second daughter of Elrond and Celebrian. A tragedy takes her away from her family. When she eventually finds her way home, she is torn between different worlds and different families. Attracted to Haldir, the stoic marchwarden and Legolas, the understanding prince - not to mention a man from her past, Princess Luthien forges a path of her own.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking out this story! Firstly, I want to emphasize that I plan for the main character, Luthien, to be a strong female lead. Though she will have romances, there will not be endless crying or pining over men. Next, you should know that this story may be a little slow to start. You will not meet adult Luthien for many chapters. I want to set up the characters' background carefully, so that you understand what motivates and moves them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have writing it.
> 
> -E

Chapter 1

Elrond lovingly gazed at the newborn elfling in his arms. Turning around, he proudly paraded the infant to the gathered guests. The distinguished attendees smiled at the joyous occasion: the introduction of the newest member of the family. The baby was born several weeks ago, its arrival was quite unexpected. Elrond and Celebrian had believed the days of elflings were behind them. And yet, with the recent lull in hostilities gifted by Isildur’s defeat of Sauron, the couple had newfound time to spend to themselves. 

“He is smitten…” whispered Celebrian to the baby’s grandparents.  
“Darling daughter, I do believe your husband has been a father three times over already” came the floating reply from the always glamorous lady Galadriel.  
“He did not have the time to enjoy the twins or Arwen when they were young, the war…” Celebrian trailed off. “He loves them of course. But this little elfling, has surely captured his heart entirely. He has been in the nursery at all hours, tending to her every whim” she finished.  
“How are the children?” Celeborn, the proud grandfather chimed in.  
“Very well, the twins are where maturity is within grasp.Arwen has just become of age, she is more graceful and fierce every day” came Celebrian’s answer.  
“Luthien, a beautiful name.” lady Galadriel remarked. A name meaning beauty and light, befitting of a child blessed by elvenkind. 

The elfling exuded purity and beauty, her light shone brightly as the joy she brought to her parents. Her birth, signaled to her people a new age of peace and prosperity. The eminent guests at her formal introduction reflected her royal lineage. King Thranduil, his wife and their young prince Legolas from the mirkwood realm had journeyed to Rivendell for the occasion. It was rumored that the two elven houses saw a natural benefit for the prince of mirkwood and the new princess to be well acquainted. The grandparents, the venerable Lady Galadriel and wise Lord Celeborn had come as well. Finally, as a goodwill gesture in this new time of peace, representatives of the royal household of Gondor and Rohan were in attendance. 

A glittering reception was held shortly afterward. The wine, music and chatter flowed easily in the soft breeze and starry sky. Lady Arwen wandered the periphery of the reception having become bored with the adult conversations. Quite unexpectedly, she came upon a young man, barely out of adolescence, who was sitting pensively on a large boulder. Having seen the representative of the steward of Gondor, the reminder of his destiny weighed heavily upon him. He turned around, slightly startled when she encroached, having heard the soft rustle of her steps.

“Lady Arwen, my apologies, I thought I was alone and lost in my own thoughts” Aragorn said politely.  
“You know I am not ‘lady’ to you Aragorn. Do not act as though we are strangers, you have been in Rivendell most of your life. I’m the one intruding Aragorn. What was occupying your thoughts?” Arwen inquired.  
Aragorn rubbed his forehead forcefully, strain evident on his face. “I have been in Rivendell, but never settled. Such is the life of a ranger, always moving, always running.”  
“You run from your destiny Aragorn. And your destiny is greatness. It is to be king. You are always welcome here, you must know that by now” Arwen said gently. Underlying her compassion, a steely resolve.  
“Things are not as simple as when we were children Arwen. I have…duties. Duties I do not want, duties I do not think I can fulfill.” Aragorn confessed hesitantly.  
“I know you will be a great king” Arwen confidently declared.  
“Please Arwen, you must let this go. It is but a fantasy” Aragorn began.  
“It is not a fantasy to me, love is not a fantasy” Arwen insisted.  
“You do not love me, you cannot love me” Aragorn attempted to finish, yet again cut off by Arwen.  
“I choose to love you. You do not think you deserve it. I know you do. You must go now – leading the rangers is part of your destiny. It is a rite of passage your forefathers have left for you. I will be waiting for you when you return.” Arwen declared softly, as she laid a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.  
“I cannot ask you to wait for me.” Aragorn tried to reason, grasping her hand with his.  
“You do not need to.” Arwen ended their brief, stolen moment with a long gaze. She smiled as Aragorn knelt and kissed her hand, a signal of his enduring affection. And then, their fleeting encounter was over. Her parents did not approve of this liaison, she knew. They thought it was a childish crush, but she knew it was different. It was enduring. Aragorn needed to find his path, her parents needed time to understand the depth of their affections, she would wait. 

The lord and lady of Lothlorien had brought with them a small contingent of guards, to bolster security for their journey and the event in Rivendell. The recent peace was hard won. The orcs had not disappeared, and the very distant thought that Sauron may yet become resurgent was ever present in Lady Galadriel’s prescient thoughts. At present, the soldiers circled the reception in shifts. They were professional warriors, undistracted by the revelry. Their hawk-eyes scanning the distance for any threat, hands on their swords and arrows, ready to react. 

The Galadhrim were led by their new Marchwarden, Haldir. He did not come to this position happily. The death of his father, the previous marchwarden, in battle during the war had led to his promotion. Soldiering was in his blood. His father, his brothers, all wardens in the Galadhrim. Haldir was the elder of three sons, followed by Orophin and Rumil. Though the elder, he is the youngest captain to serve in the guards. Duty to his people above all else, Haldir quickly became decorated. 

Very little escapes Haldir’s piercing gaze, so the encounter between Arwen and Aragorn did not either. No discernible change in his facial expression occurred, his duty was to protect his people. An elven princess’ love life was not his concern. He dared not contradict Lady Galadriel when she told him his service would soon be to one he would love. However, he just could not see how that would come to pass. His love was for his people. 

“Elrond love, I wish to visit Lothlorien. It’s been so long. I will take the children. We shall return with my parents.” Celebrian enlightened Elrond at the end of the night.  
Knowing Celebrian was not asking for permission but rather informing him of her plans, Elrond simply nodded. “I shall follow you in a fortnight, when I can get away.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please leave a review to let me know what you think!

“Be safe Celebrian.” Elrond entreated. “I will be following shortly. Present business in Rivendell requires my attention, as soon it is settled I will depart for Lorien to be with you and the children.” Elrond assured his wife. “Make sure Luthien is warm enough, she gets cold at night easily. She does not like to be swaddled too tightly.” Elrond added.  
Amused, his wife replied in a dry tone “Yes love, you forget I am her mother. I have raised a few elflings before this one. You act like I have never seen an infant.”  
“I just – want to make sure she has what she likes. I have not taken care of an infant before. I regret I did not make time for Arwen or the boys. I treasure the time I have with Luthien. She is of pure starlight – I cannot allow anything to spoil it.” Elrond explained. He tugged at the baby’s hat, making sure her head was covered. Goodness forbid the child caught a chill. He hovered over her like an anxious hen, to the smirking of his wife and the rest of the party assembled at the stables ready to depart for Lothlorien. But Elrond was oblivious to the gentle teasing, his eyes constantly on the baby.  
“We will be fine Elrond, stop fidgeting. We shall see you very soon. I hope the affairs of state go smoothly and quickly. And you will see your golden child in those golden woods.” Mused Celebrian, quite proud of her pun.  
After a while, Elrond tore himself from the infant. He approached his sons, ruffled their hair with pride. They were no longer elflings he knew. They were now on the cusp of adulthood, strong and resilient. A brief, stiff hug for his boys. Elrond knew they would not want the embarrassment of public affection from their father, so each of them have told their parents on numerous occasions.  
For his eldest daughter, Elrond reserved another farewell. His emotions regarding Arwen had been mixed as of late. She had enjoyed her father’s adoration since her birth, their only daughter until recently. Her parents always admired her strength, maturity, sense of duty. She had always strived to make them proud, to be obedient. That is why their disappointment was profound when she told them of her love for the ranger. It is not what they had wanted for her. Elrond had always assumed she would bond to someone of course, but not to one so – risky. Her mother was slightly more understanding. Of course, she had wanted what was best for her beloved daughter also. But, Celebrian’s past better informed her of her daughter’s current predicament. Elrond was not her parents first choice either. But she had insisted, they had relented, and he grew to be the eminent warrior, scholar, ruler she had glimpsed since their first meeting. 

“Arwen, now that he will be gone for some time, I hope you take this time think of your priorities. Think of your life here, your duty to your people, the true depth of your feelings. Perhaps you will find that what you thought was love is a mere flicker of emotion, quickly burning out.” Elrond reasoned sternly. He had decided that Arwen’s many expressions of endearment towards the ranger should be met with firmness. A new strategy. Initially, the parents thought that if they entertained their daughter on what they thought was a mere infatuation it would self resolve. Clearly, this has not worked. Arwen and Aragorn, unfortunately, remained devoted to each other. At least the ranger had the good sense to see the obvious barriers to their bonding, and he had had doubts. Aragorn had not wanted to come between Arwen and her family, her people. Having had no stable family life of his own, a wanderer since childhood, he had not wanted to disrupt Arwen’s. Their daughter on the hand, remained steadfast and devoted to their love.  
“Ada, I-“ Arwen began carefully.  
“Just think on it Arwen. You have time, there is no rush.” Elrond interrupted. He did not want to hear Arwen profess her love for someone he considered unworthy, again. He did reproach himself slightly, wondering whether he was being too harsh. He wanted what was best for her, driven by a father’s love. But it was time for tough love.  
“Nana, he will not relent.” Arwen pleaded to her mother, when Elrond was out of earshot.  
“We want you to be sure Arwen. If you choose him, it will be so difficult for you – so much forsaken by you.” Celebrian explained gently. Arwen had heard it many times, she didn’t care. She knew, almost certainly, Aragorn was the one.  
“Nana, I already know for sure!” Arwen exclaimed, frustrated her parents were not taking her seriously. She was of age now, she could decide. She had the right to decide for herself.  
“What is a little more time to think on it? Aragorn is not ready, he must follow his destiny – learn to lead the rangers as his duty dictates. You forget you also have a duty, to think of your people too. We just want you to be sure.” Celebrian chided gently. “If you are still sure after Aragorn returns, Ada will come to understand and accept it.” Celebrian added hopefully. 

While the family were saying their farewells, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien looked on. Slightly apart from Elrond, Celebrian and their children to give them privacy, the grandparents looked on patiently.  
“Elrond is having a difficult time with it.” Galadriel remarked, about the rift Arwen’s choices have caused in the family.  
“Ah, now he suffers my feelings finally. I was not pleased either when Celebrian came to us about him.” Celeborn reminded his wife. A hint of redemption in his tone.  
“It is not quite the same Celeborn. Your daughter was not contemplating forsaking her immortality for Elrond. You were quite more petty as I recall. Something about Elrond not having proved his mettle?” Galadriel reproached.  
“I did no such-I was merely concerned that he was inexperienced in governing, fighting. Anyway, he has proven himself in battle, in leading his people, loving his family. I have no doubts.” Her husband huffed. Celeborn was choosing to forget his early reservations about his only daughter’s choice in husband.  
Not interested in reminding her husband that her memories of his initial reluctance for their son in law were as clear as crystal, Galadriel turned to her guards.  
“Captain, is all in order?” she called. She knew the answer, Haldir was always prepared, always guarding.  
“Yes my lady, we are ready to depart when you are. The party will be accompanied by the same contingent who escorted you here. Orophin and Rumil will be responsible for your safety. I will be guarding lady Celebrian and her family. If you wish for me to remain at your side, I could make the necessary adjustments.” Haldir said curtly. He was always curt, he did not waste words.  
“No, of course you should be at Lady Celebrian’s side. The newborn is vulnerable. Any orc lord will know it too. She is precious cargo Haldir, see to it no harm befalls her.” Galadriel reasoned.  
Haldir’s response was a simple salute, acknowledging his duty, before he left to inspect his troops.


	3. Chapter 3

The party trotted at a brisk pace on horseback through the expansive plains, having left behind the gorge leading to the entrance of Rivendell some time back. The lord and lady of lothlorien were flanked by two soldiers, Orophin and Rumil. Their captain, Haldir and several other sentries stuck to Lady Celebrian and her family closely. Celebrian snuggled the sleeping infant closely to her chest. She coaxed her horse forward with a small tug on the reins, it hurried its pace until she rode beside the captain of the Galadhrim. Haldir acknowledged her presence with a quick nod, and an inquisitive gaze.  
“Haldir, I have not had the chance to say it to you until now. I am so sorry to have heard of the loss of your father in battle a year ago.” Celebrian whispered gently. Everything about the captain implied he was not one to discuss his feelings if he could help it, particularly such painful ones. His gaze moved downward, allowing him a brief second to acknowledge his loss. Then, just as quickly, his gaze recovered to staring straight forward, scanning the horizon for any threats to the party.  
“A brave soldier, honourable, loving husband and father” Celebrian continued, before she was interrupted.  
“You knew him?” the captain questioned, before catching himself for interrupting the royal lady.  
“I did,” Celebrian hesitated, choosing her words carefully. “At one point we were very close, I cared very much for him. You must know he loved his family above all else. Your mother, she must’ve seen no choice but to follow him.” She said sadly, laying a hand on the captain’s stiff shoulder. Once upon a time, the captain’s father had forsaken his love for an elven princess, for both of their sakes. That seemed like ancient history now, they had both married different people.

Up at the front of the party, the ever perceptive lady Galadriel stole a glance at the conversation occurring between her daughter and the captain of her guard.  
“Do you think she thinks of him often?” Galadriel asked wistfully.  
“Haldir’s father was her first love. One does not forget that, even if they both found happiness with someone else.” Her husband answered truthfully.  
“I think we were wrong Celeborn. We had no right to keep them apart. He was an honourable elf.” Galadriel declared, regret filling her thoughts.  
“We did not force them. They came to that understanding themselves. We laid plain to them: he was a soldier, what life would she have had with him? Always worried, always wondering, always alone.” Celeborn tried to reason, unsuccessfully. He knew the pressure his daughter had been under, the duty to her family had bared upon her like a mountain. In the end, it was her lover who made the heartbreaking decision for her. The then young sentry could not allow Celebrian to forego her duty to her family. Royalty was not as glittering as it seemed.  
“If I could go back, I would not pressure her like we did.” Galadriel admitted. Her husband said nothing, a tacit agreement. 

“Naneth, will you help me with my cloak? It is tangled. I do not wish to stop the whole party.” Arwen called from the back. Her cloak had become messily tangled upon itself, needing a second pair of hands to unwind. Her mother quickly saw her predicament. Without much warning, Celebrian handed the sleeping infant to the shocked Captain. Then, she guided her horse towards her eldest daughter.  
Haldir was caught wholly unprepared to have an infant foisted upon him. His stiff posture became even stiffer, not daring to move a muscle so as not to disturb the child now wedged in his arms. The baby seemed, for a second, hardly seemed to have noticed the change. Then, she stirred slightly, crinkling her nose and opening her eyes for the first time since the journey began. Luthien’s eyes opened wide, and focussed on the unfamiliar elf whose embrace she now found herself in. For Haldir’s part, he was mortified that the child had awoken. To his surprise, Luthien did not cry or even seem disturbed. She stretched out her arms and calmly wrapped her delicate hand around the Captain’s callused thumb. What he felt caught him off guard completely.  
He felt, a gentle tugging in his heart. An overwhelming desire to protect this helpless elfling, ensure no hurt ever befalls her, to see her happy and want for nothing. For the first time, he saw how powerful she already was. Undoubtedly, she had been kissed by the brightest elven powers. A bond formed between them, he would protect her, at any price.  
“Haldir, are you well? I hope she did not bother you?” inquired the child’s mother, having returned from freeing her elder daughter from the restraints of an errant cloak.  
Haldir was speechless. The look on his face of total shock instead of its usual emotionless expression. Without needing any explanatory words, Celebrian saw the connection between the captain and her baby. Elven lore had spoken of such bonds, but they were supposedly incredibly rare. For a soldier to bestow his unquestioning loyalty, be willing to protect another at any price was ancient elven magic, not seen for many centuries. And yet, here it had nondescriptly occurred on a horse ride through the plains. Celebrian intuitively understood that this should not be mistaken for romantic love – whether that would occur was unknown and would only come if Luthien wished it to when she reaches age and Haldir felt the same way. Celebrian wondered whether it was coincidence that the son of her first love would be the guardian of her baby. Certainly, Elrond would not be pleased, she thought to herself. Her husband preferred to forget Celebrian had ever loved another. Her second thought was worry, it was said that only those who needed extra protection found a guardian. In peace time, what need would a princess have for such watchfulness?

Focussing back on the near traumatized captain, Celebrian smiled re-assuringly at him.  
“Haldir, no doubt this will change both of your paths. My daughter could not be luckier to have found a guardian as honorable as you. This ancient magic that now binds you to her is a blessing. I am so grateful she will always have you to watch over her.” She said with great sincerity. Haldir, could not find words to respond. “I do not know why Luthien needs a guardian, it is puzzleling to think she may be in any danger.” Celebrian wondered out loud.  
“I –“ Haldir choked out, still overcome with what just happened.  
“Let me speak of this to lord Elrond. I will ensure he has had a glass of wine and is sitting down before breaking the news to him.” Celebrian suggested dryly.


	4. Chapter 4

The party arrived in Lothlorien mostly none the wiser that the newest princess of the realm had gained a guardian in the captain of the Galadhrim. The whole journey, as far as the party was concerned, was unremarkable. Celebrian and the children settled nicely in the enchanting place where she grew up. The sons spent their days in the company of their friends, riding horses and getting up to mischief. Lady Arwen had much more on her mind than frivolity. To distract herself, she spent her days at the Galadhrim training grounds, improving her sword and bow skills.  
Arwen aimed the arrow expertly, and with a quick flick of her fingers, gave it freedom. It sailed gracefully across the pitch and buried itself solidly near the center of the target. Haldir watched her technique intently, scrutinizing every movement. He did not like what he saw.  
“Lower your elbow” Haldir commanded impatiently. Since when did he have to correct Arwen’s technique? It was usually flawless.  
Flustered, Arwen over adjusted her posture and the next arrow was even more off target. She grunted in frustration.  
“Just because Aragorn is gone, does not mean you can let your skills go to ruin.” Haldir said insightfully.  
Arwen’s mouth dropped open in surprise. She was discovered. By Haldir of all people.  
“I am the captain of the guards, unfortunately it is my job to be vigilant, even if you were avoiding your parents. The night of Princess Luthien’s reception, I happened upon you two.” Haldir explained gently. He did not want to embarrass the princess.  
“My parents, Ada especially, they do not approve.” Arwen confessed.  
“If it is real, the affection between the two of you, it will come to pass.” Haldir comforted. So rarely did he offer such soft words. Arwen heeded his words gratefully. “Don’t worry, it is not my job to tell on you.” Haldir added, to which Arwen smiled brightly.  
“Ada arrived several days ago, he has completely avoided the topic. He is acting as if Aragorn does not exist” Arwen confessed, her smile fading at the memory.  
“Give him time” was all Haldir could offer.  
“You have recently come to more responsibility yourself? Luthien is very lucky to have a guardian like you.” Arwen ventured.  
One would not have thought it possible, but Haldir’s posture stiffened considerably. He remained silent.  
“I overheard Naneth telling my grandparents. They are all overjoyed,” the explanation went. Seeing that the revelation did not bring any ease to the captain, Arwen added: “they all said that of anyone, they are glad it’s you. Whatever it turns into, you are a worthy elf.”  
“Thank you” was all Haldir could muster. If he had to admit it to himself, he had not had a chance to process what happened on the journey. He was no stranger to responsibility, the protection of Lothlorien was a great one that he bore well. Being a guardian to a princess of the realm was an entirely different undertaking, made worse by the fact that Haldir now had a deep personal protective instinct towards Luthien.  
“That was the consensus of everyone present. Of course, Ada wasn’t present. Naneth is still working out how to tell him. She will probably have to find a deep cave to contain the noise he’s going to make” smirked Arwen, envisioning how her father would react. Impossibly, Haldir stiffened even more.  
As if on cue, a junior sentry arrived with a request from Lady Galadriel that the captain of her guards join the family and close friends of dinner that night.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, after dinner, as the party made their way to the sitting room for more conversation, Celebrian pulled her husband aside.  
“Darling, you promised to be civil.” Celebrian gently reminded her husband. She was sure that smoke had emanated from Elrond’s ears when he heard the news that his beloved daughter had bonded with a guardian. She surmised it was because Elrond did not like the idea of another male in her life, ancient elvish magic or not.  
“I promised not to cause him harm, that is not the same thing as being civil.” Huffed the lord of Rivendell.  
“Stop being childish. It is a great honour for Luthien, to be connected to another so deeply. We don’t know for sure what type of relationship this will become. But he is a good, honourable elf. He will be patient. He will wait until she is of age and can decide-“ Celebrian began.  
“The only relationship the warden will have with our daughter is that he will keep her safe.” Elrond declared. He refused to fathom anything else.  
“He has to be alive to protect our daughter. It is rather hard to wield a sword against the orcs if one is already dead.” Celebrian said dryly. The couple walked into the drawing room of the Lord and Lady’s private apartments. Already assembled were a group close to the masters of the house – sipping on after dinner drinks. Off to one side, stood Haldir chatting quietly with Lord Celeborn. When Elrond and Celebrian’s entrance was noted, Celeborn greeted them cheerfully.  
“Ah I see that private word after dinner didn’t take long.” Celeborn smiled. His son in law didn’t utter a word. The look on his face, however, said plenty. Elrond narrowed his eyes and looked steely at the captain of the guards. Haldir did not cower, and met his gaze equally. The two spectators allowed a moment to pass between the two.  
“Well, now that you are friendly, I was wondering how we should work out the schedule?” Celebrian said lightly.  
“What schedule?” puzzled her husband.  
“Darling, Luthien’s guardian cannot guide her if he doesn’t see her. They should spend some time together” Celebrian responded matter of factly. Elrond was about to strenuously protest when Arwen walked in the room, on Aragorn’s arm. The only competition for Haldir’s stiff posture, was the one that Elrond now bore.  
“Aragorn, how wonderful to see you! When did you arrive, I did not see you during dinner.” Celebrian said warmly. Her warmth could not melt her husband’s cold demeanor.  
“Ada, Naneth, Aragorn was passing nearby with the rangers. He came for a visit. We haven’t seen each other in-“ Arwen attempted to explain.  
“ Not long enough, obviously.” Elrond cut in.  
“Lord Elrond,” Aragorn greeted softly, with a bow of the head.  
Elrond’s irritability reached unprecedented levels. “I thought I made it clear that the two of you were to spend some time apart” he put bluntly.  
On cue, the lady of the woods floated into the conversation. “Aragorn, so happy you have arrived safely. I was worried my invitation to dinner wouldn’t find its way to you.” Galadriel said, glancing at Elrond. He was still in her house, and Aragorn was her guest. She had underestimated her son in law’s fury this night.  
“I was hoping your time apart would allow you both to think. About your duty to each of your peoples. About how disappointing it would be if you did not do what you were born into. About how difficult situations can become when one is involved with someone they do not belong with.” Elrond said, in turn looking at his daughter.  
“Ada!” Arwen exclaimed, in a mixture of fury and embarrassment.  
“Lord Elrond, I did not want to disrupt this night with your family. I can see my presence here is a distraction. I shall take my leave at once – I should join my people. The rangers have much travelling to do.” Aragorn said respectfully, holding Elrond’s gaze, chin proudly up. Then with a quick bow to the lord and lady of the woods, Aragorn briskly left the room.  
A stunned Arwen glared at her father. “Ada, how could you!” was all she could manage, before storming out to her quarters.  
“Not your best effort in being friendly, my love” Celebrian admonished.


	6. Chapter 6

Arwen’s fury had not diminished by the next morning. She decided to channel it into physical exertion, at target practice. Haldir, as usual, was scrutinizing her technique. Unfortunately there was not much to scrutinize as Arwen had barely picked up her bow before putting it down again to launch into a speech about her father. Haldir listened sympathetically, having also received the lord of Rivendell’s disapproval recently. They were interrupted when lady Celebrian wandered by, with Luthien bouncing happily in her arms.  
“Target practice, though I hear the target is your father” Celebrian commented. At the sight of her elder daughter’s glare, Celebrian continued “he means well.”  
“If he keeps us apart, I will never forgive him.” Arwen resolved.  
“Well, before you disown your father, how about we take your mind off things a bit? I think a nice picnic is just what you need. This afternoon? I will have the food packed and meet you at the stables for the ride out. Celebrian decided, she did not leave Arwen a choice. Arwen responded with a smile and nod, acknowledging that her mother was not asking her permission, something the family was quite used to.  
“Shall I arrange your guarded escort lady Celebrian?” Haldir offered.  
“We do not need a battalion Haldir. It’s a picnic, not a military parade. You will accompany us, that should be enough.” Celebrian waved of.  
That afternoon, lady Celebrian arrived late to the stables, greeting Arwen and Haldir who had already saddled the horses. It was generally well known that time keeping was not a strength of the Lady of Rivendell. Haldir retrieved the picnic basket from Celebrian’s grasp and secured it onto his saddle. He reluctantly removed most of extensive armory he had intended to bring after Celebrian noted that his horse might not survive the trip loaded with so much weight. Seeing Haldir’s disapproving glance, Celebrian cheerfully remarked that she hoped her newborn daughter would inherit her wit. After tucking the baby into a carrier, the party finally departed. 

Haldir had a well known picnic spot in the woods in mind. Arwen though, insisted they venture further, suggesting a path into the plains that lay past the borders of the forest. Her mother was well aware that Arwen had wanted to catch a glimpse of a particular ranger. Though it meant a much longer ride, outside of the woods, she conceded in the name of Arwen’s heart.  
“I am confident you will protect us against whatever lurks out there Haldir, be they orcs or mosquitoes.” Lady Celebrian overrode the captain’s protests.  
“Besides, I do not think orcs lay in wait for 3 elves going on a picnic, decided at the last minute. Though, the orcs are not known for their intelligence.” Arwen added. Her mother smirked proudly in response. Clearly, wit ran on the female side of the family. Haldir wondered whether the Lord of Rivendell was frequently overpowered as he was, he suspected so. 

They settled in a sunny spot in the plains that eventually bordered the forest of Lothlorien. The tree line of the elvish border was a distant smudge of green from where they were. After everyone was full from a very late lunch, Celebrian plopped Luthien into Haldir’s arms. Unable to juggle an infant and his bow and sword at the same time, Haldir had no choice but to set his weapons aside.  
“Don’t worry Haldir, I shall warn you when the bees are about to attack” the baby’s mother teased.  
Aragorn had come alone to meet the party. He and Arwen spent several precious hours alone before the ranger returned to meet his party. The rangers then set off towards Rohan for an expedition. He was not expected back in elven lands for many months.  
As Haldir held the baby, he felt both of them settle into a sense of contentment. Soon, she reached up and pulled at his hair with surprising force. A rare smile crept into his face. He marvelled at how quickly Luthien had taken a foothold in his heart.  
The afternoon lazily blended into early evening. Celebrian gently retrieved the infant from Haldir’s reluctant arms as she began to fuss. After feeding her, she joined Arwen just beyond Haldir’s eyesight to pick flowers. As Haldir motioned to follow, Celebrian raised her eyebrows and fixed a stare upon him. He slowly lowered himself back onto the blanket. 

Arwen eagerly took her sister into her arms as Celebrian hummed softly to herself, gathering a bouquet. She tickled her parent’s new joy and couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy at this baby who had their father’s unadulterated affection. Her own relationship with Elrond was more frayed than it had ever been. 

Careful to hold onto Luthien, Arwen bent over to reach for a delicate flowerbud that had caught her eye. Just as she motioned down, she heard the unmistakable whiz of an arrow sailing past the space where her head had just been. A second one followed immediately. When she overcame the shock and was able to look up, her mother had already fallen to her knees with both arrows protruding from her abdomen. Death had claimed Lady Celebrian of Rivendell before she fell to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

“Haldir!” Arwen screamed in agony. As she desperately crawled towards her mother, she refused to believe what she already knew: her mother was dead.  
More arrows flew by as she furiously shook Celebrian, unsuccessfully trying to will her life. She growled her mother’s name in vain, for there was no response. Her attention was suddenly caught by the crying infant in her arms. A sense of self preservation took over. She flattened herself to the ground and covered her sister below her. Cautiously, she looked around trying to ascertain the source of the assault. 

Haldir was already running towards his charges when he heard Arwen’s desperate pleas to her mother. He was close enough to see but not intervene when the arrows pierced Celebrian and robbed her of life. As Haldir raced towards the family, he let loose several arrows which dispatched the orcs that were unfortunate enough to be in their path. Somehow, though he was not sure how, Haldir also blew the horn that signalled a call to arms of the Galadrim. He hoped desperately that his troops were on their way. He hated himself for allowing this situation to occur. 

By the time Haldir reached Celebrian’s lifeless body, the foul overseer of the attacking orcs had wrenched Luthien from Arwen’s arms and dragged them both away from their mother’s body. Arwen’s shrieking pleas were now joined by the sound of a crying baby. Arwen and Luthien were each restrained by an orc. Their leader, a creature called Baldor, sneered at Haldir as he raced towards them, confident that this marchwarden was outnumbered and outgunned. Haldir put up more of a fight than expected. With lightning speed, Haldir managed to parry the orc lord’s sword in a quick duel and decisively gained the upper hand when the tip of his elven sword reached Baldor’s neck. 

With all his will, Haldir restrained himself from ending the orc lord. Instead, his sword hovered over Baldor’s throat.  
“Release them.” Haldir quietly ordered, he did not need volume to command attention.  
Baldor, though threatened by a sword, hissed at the elf warrior.  
“If you kill me, they will both die” he taunted. Though Haldir was normally renowned for his composure, the orc could easily sense the elf’s desperation. Though orcs were not known for their intellect, they were bred to smell fear, and Haldir had plenty of it.  
“How will you save them then captain?” spat Baldor. Though Haldir’s fighting skills were renowned even to orcs, the look on his face betrayed his deep affection for the captives –a vulnerability. At the question, Haldir narrowed his eyes and continued to stare at the orc lord.  
“Release them” the captain of the Galadrim repeated simply. Baldor had other ideas. As the cries of the elfling got louder, the orc lord motioned towards them.  
“My life for theirs” offered Baldor. Haldir, seeing no other alternative, assented with the slightest nod. The elf slowly began to lower his sword. The orc lord grunted to his underlings and both captives were brought forward. Arwen reached out her hands to Haldir and he grasped it tightly. 

Unexpectedly, Baldor gave Arwen a hard shove towards haldir. In the momentary distraction, the orc lord parried away Haldir’s sword and freed himself from the threat of harm. Even though it only took the elven captain mere seconds to regain his fighting stance, the balance of power had shifted. The orcs still held Luthien and Haldir had no bargaining chip. Both sides knew it. 

“I think I will keep the elfling, she is the purest of them all. Her blood will give us the healing power of the valar.” Baldor mused, glancing at the distressed baby. The orcs were then given the order to pull out. Haldir threw himself towards Luthien. But, the baby was snatched into the arms of the orc lord and a sea of orcs launched themselves at Haldir. A physical barrier between the elven guardian and his charge that could not be penetrated, no matter how hard the elven warrior fought. 

As Arwen witnessed the unfolding scene in horror, she fell to her knees. She was overcome with anger, grief, and guilt with what had just transpired. Haldir at last was able to dispatch the last of the orcs, but it was obvious Luthien was beyond his reach. He wiped a tear away he walked over the Arwen and gently picked her up from the ground. Silently, Haldir held Arwen tightly, as tears flowed freely from his face. He had not cried for a thousand years. 

Shortly after, the first contingent of the Galadrim arrived. They were led by none other than Lords Elrond and Celeborn.


	8. Chapter 8

The thick stench of orc carcasses hung heavily in the air. The soldiers in the squadron of the Galadhrim worked diligently piling the foul creatures together, and burning their wretched bodies. Most of them had to cover their mouths to be able to do this hard work. Amid the littered gray and soiled skin of orc lay an anomaly: a speck of pristine beauty amongst the ugliness of Mordor. 

The body of Lady Celebrian of Rivendell and Lothlorien may have been sleeping, if not for the wounds in her abdomen. Her eyes gently closed, a serene expression on her peaceful face. No peace was with her family. When her husband, Lord Elrond, arrived at the scene of carnage, his probing eyes surveyed the landscape. Relief spread to his features as he located his daughter. Then, a frown quickly settled in as he realized Arwen wore a look of grief. Slowly, he followed her gaze to the ground beside her. A gasp escaped him when he saw his lifeless beloved. The lord of Rivendell leaped ungracefully off his horse, and ran desperately to his wife. A guttural wail came from Elrond as he held his Celebrian, grief so powerful that all around him stopped in their tracks and bowed their heads. Never had any elf seen Elrond cry. At the sight of her father’s grief, Arwen looked away, head hung in shame at the part she had played in the tragedy. 

After what seemed like an eternity, a gentle hand was placed on Elrond’s shoulders.  
“You need to let her go Elrond, we’re taking her body back now. Galadriel, your sons want to see her.” Celeborn whispered. In contrast to Elrond’s destroyed demeanor, Celeborn was composed. His sorrow was just as intense, but the older elf understood his duty to lead in front of his army, despite the tragedy. Celeborn’s grief would have to be borne in private. 

“I’m not leaving without Luthien!” Elrond responded angrily. His loss was double today.  
“You cannot recover her here. We must return to the forest and regroup.” Celeborn patiently explained. “It’s not defeat Elrond, Luthien may yet have a chance to live. But we must retreat for now.” Celeborn reasoned. 

Gently, Celeborn pried Elrond away from his wife’s body. With great care, he carried his only child to an awaiting stretcher. He then picked his grand daughter into his arms and led her to the awaiting escort back to the forest. 

Once Elrond and Haldir were alone, the lord looked up at the marchwarden and scrutinized him intently. While Elrond’s first instinct was to unleash his fury at the soldier who’d so obviously failed his duty, Haldir’s demeanor caused him to pause. As he surveyed the marchwarden, he saw a defeated elf, full of self reproach. The marchwarden was beset with anger and grief, he had suffered enough Elrond realized. With a soft tone, Elrond asked Haldir to recount the events that afternoon. When Haldir was finished, Elrond rose from the ground and faced the marchwarden solemnly.  
“You hate yourself for failing her.” Elrond stated, he did not need to ask. Haldir soldierly stare masked his inner turmoil, but he gave a slight nod of agreement.  
“If you wanted to act like Luthien’s guardian, you will pull yourself together and help me bring her home. That’s what Celebrian would have wanted” Elrond said. With a light grasp of the marchwarden’s shoulders, he indicated that he had forgiven Haldir. Again, the captain could do nothing but nod. And together, the two elves turned slowly and followed the entourage back to the forest.

No one needed to inform the lady Galadriel of her daughter’s death. She had felt the life leaving Celebrian suddenly while she was in her afternoon meetings. She calmly dismissed the meeting and once alone, doubled over in anguish. Just like her husband’s sense of duty, by the time she emerged from the meeting room, only her eyes betrayed endless grief. She summoned her grandsons, and gently told them of their mother’s loss. Though Elladan and Elrohir were of age, at that moment with their grandmother, they were just boys who’d lost their mother. 

As the sombre procession escorting Celebrian’s body entered her birthplace, its inhabitants turned and bowed their heads in sorrow. The princess of Lothlorien and Rivendell was laid to rest in an intimate ceremony attended by her family and extended kin. The royal family of Mirkwood arrived with a contingent of wardens, to help in whatever way they could. After the funeral, the elves reluctantly had to let Celebrian go to focus on the missing Princess. 

“They have not harmed Luthien, I feel her light still.” Galadriel told the assembled group. Elrond, Celeborn and Haldir breathed a sigh of relief. This did not last for long.  
“The longer she is away from her people, the weaker she becomes. Elflings need the power of their kin nearby, without it, she will fade. Time is of the essence.” Galadriel added. 

In the woods outside the gathering, King Thranduil walked with his son, prince Legolas. As the child held his father’s hand, he frowned, thinking of the princess who was not with her family.  
“Will they get princess Luthien back ada?” Legolas asked.  
“They will try their best, Legolas. We are here to help them, in any way we can.” King Thranduil explained simply.  
“It’s not fair, she should be here with us.” Legolas huffed. Before the King could answer, Legolas pointed towards the horizon, as a fast moving speck caught his eye. “Ada look! An orc, heading towards Lorien?!” Legolas shouted incredulously. 

Indeed, the speck was an orc courier on the back of a warg, riding straight towards Lothlorien. This was an unprecedented sight in Middle Earth, orcs rarely travelled alone and never towards the Elven lands. Thranduil knew immediately there was no coincidence between this orc courier and the princess’ kidnapping. The king grasped his son’s hand and together they sprinted towards the Lord and Lady’s meeting rooms. Father and son burst into the room where Lorien’s royal family was gathered.  
“The orcs want to negotiate terms.” Thranduil declared.


	9. Chapter 9

Haldir struggled to hide his contempt for the orc who now stood in front of the gates of his beloved woods. The orc was met by the lord and lady of the woods and lord Elrond. They put aside their animosity towards the enemy, to speak with the creature.  
“My lord has an offer for you to consider.” The orc began, revelling in the thought the high elves had no choice but to tolerate his presence.  
“What would the orc have to offer me?” lady Galadriel said carefully.  
“Your precious princess,” the orc spat, “she grows weaker everyday, crying for her mother. Will you leave her to die?”  
“What do you want for her” Elrond asked bitterly, an edge of desperation in his voice.  
“The price for your daughter, master elf, is Vilya.” The orc said simply.  
The prince of Mirkwood peaked out from behind a giant tree. He had snuck to the gates of the city to see what the orc wanted. “Who is Vilya?” Legolas whispered curiously. The name sounded familiar, Legolas was sure he had heard it somewhere. Just then, a hand was firmly placed on his shoulder. Guiltily, Legolas turned around, only to sign in relief. Beside him, crouched lady Arwen.  
“How did you find your way here Legolas?” Arwen whispered.  
“I followed your grandparents lady Arwen.” Legolas answered simply. Arwen said no more, grudgingly acknowledging the prince’s resourcefulness. “They will get her back won’t they?” he added innocently.  
“It’s not so simple Legolas.” Arwen sighed.  
“Why not!” Legolas indignantly and rather loudly challenged. Arwen urgently shushed him.  
“Keep quiet Legolas, or we will both in trouble. We should not be here.” Arwen admonished. “Ada and Haldir would do anything to bring Luthien back, but the price is impossible.” Arwen murmured sadly.  
“Who is Vilya? Your Ada loves her more than Luthien?” Legolas persisted.  
“Not who, Legolas. Vilya is not a person. Vilya is one of three rings created by lord Celebrimbor. Ada holds it now as the lord of Rivendell. It is the source of power and protection for our people.” Arwen explained. Her father was being asked to forsake his people to save his daughter, an impossible choice.  
“What does Haldir have to do with this anyway?” Legolas huffed jealously.  
“Never you mind the details Legolas, only that Luthien has a very special place in his heart. He cares greatly for her.” Arwen said impatiently. The two then fell silent, watching the exchange at the city gates. 

The orc eyed Elrond impatiently. The Lord of Rivendell had made no moves since the demand was made. “What is your answer master elf?” the orc demanded.  
“The destiny of our people is not negotiable.” Elrond angrily replied.  
“Then your daughter will cry until she dies.” The orc retorted. To push the point, he added “the poor little one, beautiful blond hair and blue eyes, just like her mother had. A shame you would let them both down”  
Elrond lost all semblance of self restraint and lunged at the orc. Shoving the creature against a tree, anguish all too evident on his face he shouted “return her to me! She is innocent!” The lord of Rivendell was stopped from fulling throttling the creature by Haldir and Celeborn, who pulled him off the orc. The creature, satisfied by the outpouring of emotion from the usually reserved elf sneered before retreating.  
“My lord wishes to offer you until dawn to reconsider your position.” The orc added as a last retort before mounting his warg and riding off to the orc encampment.  
As soon as the orc disappeared from view, Elrond hung his head. His composure threatening to completely collapse. Leaning against a tree trunk, he gritted “tell me you can track that orc.” 

“Yes my Lord. Orophin and Rumil are following the orc as we speak. They will report back what they find, and then we will plan a mission to rescue Princess Luthien” Haldir said.  
Galadriel gently pulled Elrond back towards Caras Galadhon. Her features full of understanding at Elrond’s impossible predicament. “Come Elrond, now we can only wait.” 

Arwen too also stood and ushered Legolas towards the city. As she led the Prince of Mirkwood back to his quarters, he suddenly stopped and looked at her intently. With a raised eyebrow, she questioned silently what was wrong.  
“If it were me, I’d trade the ring for her. What if your ada can’t get her back?” the prince declared.  
The same question was being pondered by lord Elrond in the library at Caras Galadhon. Haldir entered the chamber to find Elrond gazing silently out the window, which gave an expansive view past the borders of the forest, to the plains where his wife and daughter had been lost and finally settling on the mountains in the distance. Upon hearing Haldir’s footsteps, Elrond snapped out of deep thought.  
“Any news?” Elrond asked.  
“Not yet. The orc encampment must be many leagues from us, even at the fastest speed our scouts can travel, they shall not return well past midnight.” Haldir answered. He had asked his brothers, Orophin and Rumil, to undertake the mission. He trusted them explicitly. They had never let their eldest brother and captain down, and they vowed not to this time.  
“I wondered whether Celebrian would ever forgive me for forsaking our daughter. Perhaps she would understand why, but I realized that it does not matter, for I will not be able to forgive myself.” Elrond admitted.  
“You made the right choice. It pains me to think of it for Luthien has my heart also, but to give up Vilya would be to forsake our people.” Haldir said gently.  
Surprised by the marchwarden’s insight, Elrond offered Haldir something he had previously refused to give. “I see the Valar chose Luthien’s guardian well, an honourable and brave elf, as my wife had already seen.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Arwen’s urgent footsteps towards the library. The doors swung open and she hurried in.  
“Ada,” she began, her voice cracking with sorrow. “Naneth and Luthien, it is my fault. I never knew a band of orcs was nearby or I would never have asked to be so far from the woods. Forgive me Ada” she continued, laden with guilt.  
Elrond, of course, understood that a series of tragic coincidences led of the present situation. That was the rational thought anyway. But his heart was so deeply grieved by the loss of his wife and the threat that his daughter will be taken from him also that he did not respond to Arwen’s guilt as he should have, with compassion. “Arwen, I do not wish to speak of this now” was all that he could muster. Arwen’s face fell at the response. Her father’s coldness devastated her.  
The three sat in silence for a little while, joined shortly afterward by Elrond’s two sons. The wait was agonizingly slow. Perhaps worsened by their sense of helplessness. 

Hours later, after dawn had broken, the lord and lady of the woods entered. Celeborn offered the faintest hope any of them had had all day: “the scouts return with news.”


	10. Chapter 10

Trailing closely behind the lord and lady were the two scouts sent to follow the orc courier. Orophin and Rumil both shared their eldest brother’s soldierly posture. Orophin is a loyal follower of his elder brother, and being the middle son, naturally a peace maker. Rumil, the youngest brother, is more playful and extroverted. That meant Haldir, possessed the protective qualities so often seen eldest children. The two sentries halted their march in the middle of the library. The lady of the woods yielded the floor to them.  
“My lord and lady, we followed the orc to their encampment. The encampment is at least a hundred orcs. The princess is heavily guarded.” Orophin began, his younger brother stood silently beside him, eyes straight ahead and lips pursed.  
“Did you see her?” Elrond questioned eagerly.  
“Yes, lord Elrond.” Orophin answered simply, not wanting to elaborate.  
“How did she look? Is she well?” Elrond followed up.  
“She continues to fight.” Orophin said tersely, his words chosen meticulously. His brother, clenched his jaw. Haldir could always read his brothers well, he knew Rumil was keeping something inside.  
“Rumil?” the marchwarden questioned, raising his eyebrows expectantly.  
“Er – Princess Luthien, she-“ the younger sentry trailed off, unsure of whether it was better to conceal the truth.  
“She what – what did you see?” Elrond demanded.  
“She grows weaker by the hour sir. The camp, it is no place for an elfling to be: cold, damp, without food. Her cries pierce through the air, but even they grow fainter. Her eternal light, it dims. I fear we may be too late.” Rumil admitted.  
“We must still try to recover her!” Elrond angrily pounded his fist against the wall.  
“Even if she is too far from recovery in this world, we may yet preserve her.” Galadriel finally joined the conversation. The puzzling comment was not what her son in law wanted to hear.  
“I will not entertain any option other than rescuing Luthien. I will go myself. A small team will be more elusive and agile.” Elrond declared.  
“I will accompany you.” Haldir immediately followed.  
“As will we my lord.” Orophin and Rumil stepped forward, to follow their brother.  
“Ada, we will come also.” Elrond’s sons volunteered.  
“Me too ada.” Arwen voiced.  
To that, Elrond objected “you are not needed Arwen.” His decision was final. It pained Arwen to be excluded, but she respected her father’s wishes.  
Celeborn gazed at the group hastily assembled before him with heartfelt gratitude in his eyes. “May the valar look upon you with light,” he offered. With that, the elves of the rescue mission headed towards to armory for supplies. The order was given for the fastest horses in the stables to be outfitted for battle. They would depart within the hour. 

Left alone in the library were the lord and lady of Lorien and their grand daughter Arwen. The grandparents looked at their grand daughter with great sympathy and love. Arwen’s eyes pooled with tears and when Galadriel opened her arms, she gladly took the embrace. She buried herself in Galadriel’s robes and sobbed. Celeborn reached over to sooth her as well.  
“You are full of guilt my Evenstar. But you could not have forseen any of this tragedy.” Galadriel soothed.  
Arwen, face red with anguish countered “it does not stop Ada from blaming me. I can understand it too, it is my fault. Had I not wanted to venture out to the plains, naneth and Luthien would be here. What if Luthien cannot be saved, Ada will suffer for eternity.”  
“Your father has never said this is your fault,” Celeborn started.  
“He blames me in his heart. I can feel it. He has anger in his heart and he has closed his heart to me. He can barely look at me!” Arwen shouted, before beginning to cry again.  
“You are both his daughters, he loves you equally.” Galadriel said firmly, though she was unsure how strongly she believed it as this point. Elrond’s coldness towards Arwen was plain to see. Truthfully, Arwen had played a role in the tragedy that had come to pass, unwittingly though it was. Galadriel only hoped saving Luthien would sooth Elrond’s fury. 

The group of elves rode swiftly towards the orc encampment. As they drew close to the target, they concealed themselves at a ridge overlooking the orc station. Orophin, Rumil, Elladan and Elrohir would shower the orcs with arrows to smooth the path for Haldir and Elrond to penetrate the camp. The arrowers would then follow with an attack on the camp. Though they were outnumbered, their superior fighting skills and surprise were to their advantage. It was already late afternoon with a rapidly setting sun when all preparations for the rescue had been made. As the first hint of night appeared, the first arrows were notched and fired. 

The orcs were caught unprepared. It was feeding time and none expected an assault from the elves. Many creatures were slain by the initial wave of arrows. The ensuing confusion enabled Elrond and Haldir to slip past the walls of the camp. They made straight for the tent imprisoning Luthien, eliminating any orc who dared object. A further distraction was provided as the rest of the group charged the camp on horseback. Though it was hard work, many more orcs were slain. Baldir, seeing the superiority of the elven contingent, took advantage of the chaos and quietly mounted a warg and retreated to Mordor. Once Baldir abandoned the camp, the orc resistance fell easily. 

Upon identifying the tent where Princess Luthien was being held, Elrond and Haldir rushed inside. There, they saw Luthien being kept in a cage, without sustenance or warmth. The baby was crying, though very feebly so. Elrond held her icy hands as Haldir broke the lock on the cage. Carefully, Elrond lifted the infant out and immediately placed her onto his chest. Haldir removed his cape and wrapped the infant in it to keep her warm. Haldir looked at Elrond, silently pleading with him to say Luthien would be alright. As Elrond held his child, he could feel the frailty of the life that barely existed inside her. Elflings could not survive long without the love of their kin. His newborn had felt the loss of her mother severely, compounded by being separated from her family. 

“We must return to Lorien immediately for the healers. She is fading” was all Elrond managed to say. 

They rode with all the power they possessed. Elrond held his daughter tightly as he pushed his horse harder than he had ever done. His steed sensed the urgency with which the elf lord spoke and galloped hard towards the forest. It still took them hours to reach Lorien, by which time the baby was only whimpering. She had refused any milk her father had offered and could not be consoled. Once in the forest, Elrond sprinted towards the healers quarters. Having seen the return of the contingent, Elrond was met outside by the head healer who gently took the baby from his arms and rushed to attend to her.  
During the following wait, the group from the library reassembled outside the healer’s space. Lady Galadriel, in a gesture of solidarity, took Elrond’s hand into hers and looked deep into his eyes. She saw his anger, grief, and fear. Anger at the orcs who took his wife and daughter from him. But also, anger at another daughter, perhaps an unreasonable anger, perhaps not. Grief at the loss of his beloved. The most profound was fear, the fear of losing the treasure so close to his heart, whose life hangs by a thread in the healer’s quarters.  
“Whatever the outcome, you must know you have done everything. You must not fade also, for your children and your people need you Elrond.” Galadriel warned. She was preparing him for the unimaginable. He refused to think of it.  
“I cannot lose her. Not after Celebrian. Not ever. I would give my life so that she may live if the Valar would allow it. Anything but this!” Gritted Elrond. He could not fathom the worst.  
“Elrond –“ Galadriel began. She was interrupted by the healers re appearance. The lead healer was followed by several aides. Their faces were grave. Galadriel knew instantly what they would say, her breath caught as the words came.  
“Despite our best efforts, Princess Luthien has faded to such weakness that she cannot be saved.”


	11. Chapter 11

Elrond shook at the news. “I cannot accept-There must be something you can do!” He shouted.  
Galadriel gently intervened. “Thank you healer Lindir, I know you have tried your best. If there is any way to secure more time for Princess Luthien, please do your utmost.”  
The healer Lindir nodded in acquiescence. “My lady, we may delay the inevitable. We will do so, but the end is still inevitable. Princess Luthien cannot linger in this world.” He emphasized. Then, he returned to the healing quarters to attend to the infant as best he could.  
The elves gathered outside of the healing flet were hobbled in defeat. None felt the failure more than Haldir, whose head lowered and heart closed. Unable to allow himself to feel the pain that Luthien would be gone so soon, he once again retreated behind his emotionless mask. Elrond, who was usually the picture of stoicism, had no such luck.  
“I have failed them both.” He said, referring to his wife and daughter. He clutched his chest as he felt physical pain.  
“Elrond, I cannot change that Luthien must leave middle earth. If you love her enough to let her go, there may yet be a way to save her.” Galadriel stepped in.  
“My lady, I have no inclination for riddles today” said a defeated Elrond.  
“Come, let us go for a walk.” Lady Galadriel said, she wasn’t asking. Females in the family had a way with obtaining their desires by simply stating them to be true. She led Elrond away from the healer’s quarters and they walked alone in the secluded woods. For the first few minutes, only silence lingered between them. Every few seconds, Elrond would glance at his mother in law, questioning why they were on a stroll at a time like this. Galadriel ignored him and kept walking, trying to piece together in her own mind how exactly she would explain things to him. Finally, Elrond could not wait any longer. In a rare display of impatience, he addressed her directly: “Galadriel, I do not have time for a promenade! I need to be with Luthien before she-“ he stopped abruptly, finding the outcome difficult to say.  
“Elrond, what I say to you now, I say because there is no other recourse. The decision is yours entirely” Galadriel began calmly. Elrond raised his eyebrows in surprise and anticipation.  
“Many ages ago, my mother passed onto me a very important duty.” Elrond opened his mouth, but so intrigued he was that he kept silent so that Galadriel may continue.  
“There exists a portal to another world. That is a world where there are only mortals. They are quite – advanced. Very different from us, all sorts of contraptions. Time passes differently there, slower than us. Decades there are centuries to us. My mother had been the keeper of the connection between our two worlds, guarding it, keeping it hidden. Before she sailed to the West, she gave the duty to me. No one has entered through it for thousands of years, not in my lifetime. But the legends say it is possible to pass through unharmed.”  
Elrond’s eyebrows raised even further. He could see immediately what Galadriel was suggesting.  
“How do you know Luthien would not fade there also?” he asked.  
“Because she would become one of them, over there, so the legends tell. You will have to give her up completely Elrond. She will have another family. She will know others as naneth and ada. She will have another life. There is no guarantee you will see her again. But, if the legends hold true, she will come home one day and reclaim her immortality. Then, you will have to tell her everything as she will not know you at all.” Galadriel explained.  
“A blessing and a curse then. To save her, I must lose her.” Elrond concluded heavily.  
“The choice is yours. Only a father can make such a sacrifice. Though you do not have long to choose” Galadriel reminded.  
“Who will care for her over there?” Elrond worried.  
“A family with an ancient pedigree, and a mission to be the gate keepers of the portal on that side. She will want for nothing” was Galadriel’s answer.  
“You have seen them, those on the other side?” Elrond asked curiously.  
“From the portal, it is possible to see the other side.” Galadriel responded.  
“Will they want her?” Elrond pressed.  
“I have seen, they have wanted another child. They are a loving family, Elrond. But she will be theirs, you may make no claim to her while she is over there. One day, she may come home and claim her birthright. But you may make no effort to it.” Galadriel explained further.  
“I-“ Elrond began uncertainly. The thought of giving his baby up to another family, another world, was unthinkable at first. But he realized he was being selfish. He had to do what was best for Luthien. If the only way Luthien could survive, with any hope of returning to middle earth one day was for him to give her up, Elrond would have to bear the pain and do it. He looked wearily at Galadriel. “Tell me more about them,” he asked. 

Many worlds away from middle earth, a man approaching his fourties reclined deeply in his chair. He surveyed his study slowly but not feeling settled, he rose to stare out the window. The view outside was magnificent: a pristine lake framed by majestic mountains, with patches of forest to complete the view. The house sat on valuable real estate that had been in his family for generations. His family’s incredible wealth had also been passed on through the generations, with each recipient adding more. Given the events of the day, it was the other family legacy that was passed down in his family was occupying David Johnson’s mind. 

The Johnson family tree could be traced back a thousand years. Even in ancient times, they had been wealthy and powerful. The other thing they were: gatekeepers. That was a sacred family secret – a legacy passed from parent to eldest child. Both men and women have fulfilled the role over the years, bringing their spouses and children into the know when they felt the time was right. The passage they kept was what necessitated the secrecy. A passage to another world. 

When David Johnson’s father had first told him about it, at age 18, he had thought it was a joke. Then, his father insisted they hike deep into the woods that encircled the large lake on the family’s country estate. David was led to a small pond and was told to look into it, an experience his own father had had with his grandfather. When he gazed into the water, at first all he saw was his own reflection. Then, with the only explanation being due to some form of magic, he saw the vast world encompassing middle earth. With amazement, he gazed upon the creatures of this foreign world: some looked like men, others even fairer than men, and yet others definitely more sinister than men. Men, elves, and orcs his father had explained, and that wasn’t even all of it.

At some point during that first encounter with the pond, a very beautiful woman came into view. On closer inspection, the shape of her ears revealed she was not a woman. An elf, an incredibly beautiful one even by elven standards David had thought. Intrinsically, he knew she was a leader of her people and his primary contact on “the other side”. Galadriel was her name, she spoke softly to him. Their return to the house that day was silent, David’s mind raced with what he had just seen. His mother, upon seeing his shocked expression when they arrived at the house, nonchalantly welcomed him “into the fold” and promptly forbade him to tell another soul or risk ruining centuries of family tradition and disturbing the balance of the world. He knew his mother was not exaggerating. 

The evening of that pivotal day in David Johnson’s life, his father took him into same office in which he currently stood. After pouring him a brandy (another first), his father recounted his own very first encounter with Galadriel and middle earth, a similar experience. Galadriel was immortal, but time spared no one on this side of the portal. The lady had gotten used to the changing guard on this side. Luckily, she did not have to do it very often. Time seemed to pass differently in middle earth. Years in the Johnsons’ realm were decades in middle earth. Then it was David’s turn to ask questions. 

His father answered as best he could, drawing upon his own experience and what has been handed down by the people before him. Why had the Johnsons been chosen to do this? Perhaps they hadn’t been chosen so much as that’s what they have always done. The family lore was that the ancestors had actually originated from Middle Earth. Whether that was true has been lost to time. What was the point of guarding the portal? The two worlds should not mix. So different were the peoples, creatures, technology that crossing from one side onto the other would change the destiny of the other. Hence the reason for the secrecy also. That means people can cross from one side to the other? No one in living memory had ever done so. Technically possible, but the circumstances would be have to be extenuating. Galadriel had mentioned it once to David’s grandfather that crossing from middle earth to the other side, an elf would become mortal. When she was asked if that had been in the Johnsons’ past, she did not answer.

A soft knock on the office door shook David out of his memories. His wife, Elizabeth entered the room. He had been scared about what she would say when he told her, but his father had advised that spouses had always been let in on the secret. Fortunately, she believed him enough to take that hike through the woods to the pond. He had been afraid it was a dealbreaker, and was relieved when she told him she would share his burdens. Seeing the worry on his face and knowing him so well, she deduced his present preoccupation had something to do with his special duty. 

“Has something happened on the other side?” Elizabeth Johnson inquired.  
“We need to talk about bringing someone across.” Her husband answered.


End file.
